


Firework

by Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantica e un po' scema
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek odiava i fuochi d’artificio.<br/>Non che gli facessero paura, però lo innervosivano e lo facevano sentire sempre sul punto di scattare. In passato non gli avevano mai fatto quell’effetto, ma da quando era capace di diventare un vero lupo le cose erano cambiate.<br/>I poteri da Licantropo che aveva recuperato dopo che Kate l’aveva reso umano erano tornati tutti d’un colpo e al principio Derek non si era reso conto che in un certo senso si erano amplificati. Così, in vista del 4 luglio aveva deciso di chiudersi in casa e se possibile ficcarsi sotto la doccia in modo tale da isolarsi del tutto dal resto del mondo.<br/>Povero illuso. Ovviamente, sperando di riuscirci si era sbagliato di grosso e non aveva fatto i conti con le intenzioni nutrite da Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NAKIA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/gifts), [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts), [Grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/gifts).



> Questo racconto nasce da un'idea scemotta che mi si è piantata in testa e non se ne voleva andare. E' un gioco, una cosetta tenera che volevo tanto scrivere e regalare alle tante amiche che, come me, amano questo pairing. A tutte voi, ragazze, sperando che vi piaccia.  
> E una piccola dedica in particolare a [Lori ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee)(che ringrazio anche per il betaggio) che desideravo viziare un po', a[ Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75), che mi fa i più bei regali inattesi e a Nakia che ha un entusiasmo trascinante.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_drifting through the wind_

_wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards,_

_one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_(Katy Perry – Firework)_

**Firework**

 

Derek odiava i fuochi d’artificio.

Non che gli facessero paura, però lo innervosivano e lo facevano sentire sempre sul punto di scattare. In passato non gli avevano mai fatto quell’effetto, ma da quando era capace di diventare un vero lupo le cose erano cambiate.

I poteri da Licantropo che aveva recuperato dopo che Kate l’aveva reso umano erano tornati tutti d’un colpo e al principio Derek non si era reso conto che in un certo senso si erano amplificati. Non appena aveva imparato a dominare la trasformazione completa, però, l’aveva notato. Era un disturbo che non gli impediva di combattere, se necessario. E per lo più Derek riusciva a tenere i sensi sotto controllo, a patto che le sollecitazioni non fossero troppe, tutte insieme, oppure che lui non fosse impreparato o molto stanco. In quei casi perfino il ritorno di fiamma della marmitta di una moto lo faceva sobbalzare. Il che era ridicolo, santo cielo! Eppure era un dato di fatto. Così, in vista del 4 luglio aveva deciso di chiudersi in casa e se possibile ficcarsi sotto la doccia in modo tale da isolarsi del tutto dal resto del mondo.

Povero illuso. Ovviamente, sperando di riuscirci si era sbagliato di grosso e non aveva fatto i conti con le intenzioni nutrite da Stiles, che erano l’esatto opposto delle sue.

Da un paio di mesi a quella parte Stiles aveva preso a fare irruzione al loft con ogni scusa possibile. Prima c’era stata la fase «Allenami, mi sono rotto le palle di essere l’umano indifeso del branco. Ormai perfino Lydia ha i superpoteri». Poi il più sfacciato ma anche disarmante dei «Torno più spesso degli altri per il weekend e mi annoio a morte» e, infine, un sorprendente e lapidario «Non sei così male, sai? Hai mai provato a giocare a Call of duty? Scommetto che te la caveresti abbastanza bene». Dopodiché – esattamente il giorno dopo quella constatazione – Stiles aveva provveduto a testare la sua teoria presentandosi al loft armato di tutto l’occorrente, ultima edizione del gioco inclusa. E nell’andarsene aveva lasciato lì la console.

«Beh?» aveva commentato in risposta all’alzata di sopracciglio di Derek. «Non vorrai mica che me la trascini dietro ogni volta che vengo a giocare. E poi un po’ di allenamento mentre non ci sono male non ti farebbe. Sei un Licantropo, non dovreste avere riflessi migliori di quelli di noi poveri umani?»

Derek non aveva neppure provato a ringhiare. A che pro, visto che era lampante che l’armamentario di Stiles sarebbe rimasto lì qualunque cosa lui dicesse?

A dire il vero non gli dispiaceva che Stiles continuasse a piombargli tra capo e collo senza preavviso. Non lo ammetteva e cercava di non pensarci, ma era tornato a Beacon Hills perché non riusciva a fare a meno del suo branco. Perché, sì, quello era il suo branco nonostante lui continuasse a cianciare su cazzate tecniche meglio che riconoscerlo. Ora che erano tutti iscritti al college tranne i più giovani – con cui aveva legato meno – Derek sentiva la loro mancanza anche se tornavano a casa ogni volta che era possibile.

Stiles aveva scelto l’università più vicina di tutte ed era il solo che riusciva a rientrare a Beacon Hills tutti i weekend, salvo imprevisti.

Era evidente che anche lui sentiva la medesima nostalgia. Quindi, ok, a Derek andava bene di trovarselo tra i piedi tanto spesso. Non era disposto a dirglielo chiaro e tondo, ma gli andava benone. Si facevano compagnia a vicenda.

Stiles non stava un attimo fermo e parlava troppo come al solito, ma Derek aveva scoperto che poteva essere un bene. Se qualcuno passa il tempo a schiamazzare sul tuo divano, strillando mentre guarda una partita in tv, commentando eccessivamente un DVD preso a noleggio o imprecando con un controller in mano, è difficile ricordarsi di avere brutti pensieri. Il cervello di Derek oltre un certo tot di chiacchiere smetteva di macinare paturnie sul fatto che forse non avrebbe dovuto tornare perché tanto non era mai mancato a nessuno o su come tutti si stavano costruendo un futuro in cui lui non era detto fosse incluso. Con Stiles intorno non c’era abbastanza silenzio per deprimersi.

Di norma Derek avrebbe accolto il suo arrivo con un sarcasmo che non celava fino in fondo il fatto che Stiles era più che benvenuto. Quella notte, invece, avrebbe preferito che Stiles se ne rimanesse a casa o che andasse a guardare i fuochi dal promontorio della Riserva.

«Naaaa» aveva detto Stiles, quando Derek aveva accennato alla cosa. «Perché dovrei andarci da solo? Non lo sai che da lì guardano i fuochi le coppiette? Scommetto che se ci andassi inciamperei nei cuccioli del branco che si rotolano nell’erba in modi osceni o, non lo so, parcheggiati al buio e tutti presi ad appannare i finestrini della macchina, quelle cose lì, insomma. Ho paura che tra le coppiette rotolanti troverei anche Lydia e Jordan, perché quando lei è a casa perfino io che sono umano riesco a fiutare la dose massiccia di feromoni nell’aria. No, grazie. Visto che Scott è via con Melissa per qualche giorno, papà è di turno e tu sei il solito musone che non ha organizzato nulla di decente, ci dovrò pensare io. Arrivo subito dopo cena. Porto da bere e spero che tu abbia la decenza di farmi trovare almeno del gelato. Senza noccioline, grazie, lo sai che le odio e se non lo sapevi prima lo sai ora, quindi ricordatelo.»

Travolto da quel fiume in piena di parole Derek aveva boccheggiato come un pesce a corto di fiato e si era ritrovato ad annuire senza sapere nemmeno lui il perché. Poi se n’era pentito, ma solo quando era stato troppo tardi. S’era scervellato per trovare una scusa decente e sottrarsi a quell’ordalia non richiesta e alla fine, però, si era arreso.

Al diavolo! Stiles si sentiva solo e ormai erano amici, no? Sarebbe stato da stronzi piantarlo in asso in un momento in cui la sua voglia di compagnia era tanto evidente. Inoltre sembrava che Stiles, in quell’occasione festiva, non fosse troppo felice nemmeno di essere single. Beh, Derek in fondo poteva capirlo. La solitudine a volte era sul serio pesante. Lui ci aveva fatto i conti in passato, nel peggiore dei modi. Stranamente dopo la rottura con Braeden non era stato male come si era aspettato e a dire il vero da quando passava tanto tempo con Stiles non pensava granché al fatto di essere rimasto di nuovo “sfidanzato”. Lasciando perdere la sua tendenza a incappare in pazze assassine, stava bene come stava. Non sentiva il bisogno di una relazione, era più sereno di quanto non gli fosse successo in anni e anni.

Di sicuro era per via del fatto che aveva trovato un equilibrio, una certa pace interiore. Ma anche Stiles ci metteva del suo. Era una presenza talmente vivace e scoppiettante che, per quanto non si vedessero ogni giorno, quando c’era riempiva ogni spazio vuoto nella vita di Derek.

Quando era al college Derek ne sentiva la mancanza in una maniera così acuta che per non deprimersi a morte e non cedere troppo all’autocommiserazione il gelato lo comprava per se stesso e appena aveva finito di strafogarcisi andava a correre fino a sfinirsi. Serviva per scacciare i pensieri, non per smaltire gli zuccheri ingurgitati in eccesso. Aiutava a mantenerlo distratto fino al weekend successivo o all’inizio delle vacanze estive.

Di tanto in tanto Stiles lo sorprendeva con messaggi e videochiamate agli orari più allucinanti e gli aveva fatto venire mal di testa a furia di blaterare sul suo essere un lupo musone e pure arretrato - «Manco vivessi nel medioevo!» -  finché Derek non aveva capitolato e installato Skype sul computer. Nemmeno Cora era mai riuscita a convincerlo.

Nel complesso, l’invadenza amichevole di Stiles era una cosa buona e molto piacevole da subire. Pazienza se qualche volta il naso da Licantropo di Derek captava odori fraintendibili che ricordavano quello dell’eccitazione sessuale. Probabilmente era una mera proiezione dei desideri che lui per primo si era ritrovato a nutrire in almeno un paio di occasioni, anche se si era rimesso subito in riga e non ci aveva fatto molto caso. Stiles stava crescendo, era un uomo ormai ed era diventato un bel ragazzo, decisamente più sexy di quanto realizzasse di essere. Chiunque lo guardasse, specie da quando aveva smesso di vestirsi sempre a strati stile cipolla, di sicuro lo trovava un bel vedere. Derek era un Lupo Mannaro e il suo lato animalesco si era sempre fatto sentire anche per quel che riguardava il sesso. Se vedeva una persona attraente i suoi ormoni a volte si risvegliavano. Era normale, anche se non significava che Derek desse loro ascolto. Probabile che per Stiles non fosse tanto diverso. Niente più che un mero impulso naturale. E comunque Stiles odorava sempre più di affetto che di qualunque altra emozione o sensazione equivocabile.

Per Derek notarlo la prima volta era stato sconcertante. Altroché eccitazione. Stiles gli voleva bene sul serio. All’inizio a Derek era sembrato spiazzante, malgrado il fatto che in fondo il sentimento fosse ricambiato. Ora che c’era abituato annusare quel preciso sentore lo rasserenava un sacco.

Insomma, non aveva problemi se Stiles voleva invadergli casa a piacimento, anzi, era felice ogni volta che lo vedeva spalancare il portellone con uno di quei suoi «Ehi, ragazzone» che erano sempre il preludio a una qualche proposta più o meno folle su come trascorrere la serata.

Restava il fatto che Derek odiava i fuochi artificiali e non aveva nessuna voglia di guardarli dalla terrazza del loft, neppure con Stiles accanto.

Perché diavolo aveva accettato e si era lasciato incastrare come un fesso? Se lo stava ancora chiedendo quando il naso lo avvisò che Stiles stava salendo le scale. Rassegnato, Derek escluse la possibilità di chiudersi dentro e darsi per morto.

Sospirò e pensò che se non altro, in effetti, quella mattina nel fare la spesa avrebbe potuto comprare un paio di vaschette di gelato. Senza noccioline, perché Stiles le odiava e lui non se l’era dimenticato.

 

 

 

Derek non si stupì affatto che Stiles si fosse presentato con un plaid di quelli da picnic che venne prontamente steso sul pavimento della terrazza. Era già un po’ più folle l’ammontare di cibo spazzatura che Stiles stava tirando fuori dallo zaino. Come ci stavano tante schifezze in uno spazio così ristretto? Nemmeno fosse stato il borsone di Mary Poppins. E che abitudini alimentari orrende aveva Stiles, santo cielo. Possibile che crescendo non avesse imparato a mangiare sano?

Derek dubitava di aver mai visto così tante marche di patatine dai gusti discutibili in vita sua. Se ce ne fosse stato il tempo avrebbe trascinato Stiles in cucina e si sarebbe fatto aiutare a preparare delle normali, salutari patate vere condite con l’aceto.

A coronamento di quell’orgia di grassi e colesterolo Stiles tirò fuori da una mini borsa frigo due bottiglie di birra e l’occorrente per aprirle. Poi annunciò che il resto della cassa era di sotto in macchina.

«Il che significa che più tardi ti manderò giù a recuperarla per mettere le altre birre in ghiacciaia.»

«Il che significa» rifletté Derek senza dirlo, «che hai intenzione di fare l’alba seduto su una coperta nel bel mezzo del mio terrazzo.» Avrebbe dovuto trovare l’idea irritante, perché Stiles stava dando per scontato che lui fosse d’accordo, invece la sola cosa che riuscì a pensare fu che quel cretino doveva sentirsi proprio solo se intendeva accamparsi lì con lui fino alle ore piccole.

Certo non doveva essere facile senza Scott e Lydia e con lo Sceriffo costretto a lavorare come in una nottata qualunque.

«E non guardarmi così, amico.» Stiles sembrava aver frainteso. Le sue dita tamburellavano svelte sul collo di una delle bottiglie. «Lo so che tu sei un Licantropo e non ti sbronzi, ma è il 4 luglio e ho diritto a ridurmi a un mezzo straccio con la sicurezza che, in qualità di lupo più anziano del mio branco, ti prenderai cura di me e mi riporterai a casa sano e salvo se sarò troppo ubriaco per guidare.»

«Lupo più anziano?» Derek sbattè le palpebre e Stiles si strinse nelle spalle.

Era davvero così Stiles che lo vedeva? Come una sorta di veterano affidabile che l’avrebbe tenuto al sicuro? Nonostante sapesse di avere davanti una persona che aveva distrutto tutto ciò che amava? Sul serio con lui Stiles si sentiva al sicuro?

Il calore che Derek stava sentendo spandersi nel petto gli arrivò fino alle guance colorendole di un rossore a mala pena nascosto dalla barba. Stiles, complice il buio della notte, non parve essersene accorto.

«Ho le chiavi della macchina nel taschino esterno della giacca» annunciò, battendo una pacca sul tessuto in jeans nel punto in cui le aveva riposte. «Se mi vedi veramente brillo o senti puzza di “questo se guida si schianta contro il primo lampione che incontra” ti autorizzo a prenderle e guidare al posto mio per riportarmi a casa. Ti sto dando il permesso ora che sono ancora nel pieno delle mie facoltà mentali non intaccate dall’alcol, quindi è vincolante e significa che se dopo dovessi mettermi a fare storie e strillarti insulti e dire che sei un bruto e un aggressore di poveri umani indifesi e che non devi azzardarti a frugarmi nei vestiti tu non devi darmi retta. Frugami pure. Rubami le chiavi con l’inganno, quello che ti pare. Consenso pregresso, si chiama. Vale più delle cazzate che potrei rifilarti dopo. Se rompo le palle tu non darmi retta, prendi la mia macchina e portami a casa intero, capito? Ti autorizzo a farlo anche usando un ammontare ragionevole di violenza e coercizione, ok? Giuro che domani non terrò il broncio.»

«Consenso pregresso? Ragionevole ammontare di violenza e coercizione?» ribatté Derek che non sapeva come altro replicare a quello sproloquio delirante, anche se doveva riconoscergli un fondo di logica. «Lo sai che a volte parli come tuo padre?»

Stiles annuì giocherellando con una delle frange del plaid sul quale, nel frattempo, s’era seduto a gambe incrociate, con un barattolo di Cheetos in equilibrio su un ginocchio.

«Sto studiando criminologia e antropologia forense con l’idea di entrare in polizia, ragazzone. La terminologia tecnica è l’ABC del mio corso di studi. E poi sono il figlio dello sceriffo, l’hai appena detto.»

Derek, che momentaneamente si era scordato dell’imminente inizio dello spettacolo pirotecnico, sedette a sua volta sul plaid, ma in modo un po’ più composto, e scosse il capo.

«Ok» concesse a Stiles per poi proseguire con un piglio più ironico, perché in fondo era divertito. «Giuro che, se ti ridurrai in condizioni pietose e farai di te stesso uno zimbello vivente, ti toglierò le chiavi della macchina a costo di darti prima una botta in testa per stenderti a dovere, e poi ti caricherò in spalla e ti riporterò allo Sceriffo perché possa appiopparti la giusta punizione per essere un figlio scemo, degenere e che beve troppo.»

«Se mi dai una botta in testa e ti presenti da papà tenendomi svenuto sulle spalle non sarò io quello che si becca una punizione» puntualizzò Stiles agitando un Cheetos a mezz’aria e sfarinando ovunque. «E io non bevo troppo. Proprio no! Di solito sono abbastanza sobrio e non è detto che non lo sarò anche più tardi. Ma è il 4 luglio. Bisogna festeggiare è il dovere di ogni buon patriota. Non ti senti molto patriottico? Io sì, o forse no, non è mica importante. È solo una scusa per passare una serata un po’ diversa, una volta tanto che non ci tocca combattere contro chissà quale mostro o psicopatico con manie omicide. Però sono una personcina previdente e un cittadino coscienzioso che non si metterebbe mai al volante da ubriaco, quindi mi premunisco e ti nomino fin da subito guidatore designato. Tanto a te la birra piace ma non ti fa nessun effetto.»

Derek non trovò nulla di sensato con cui rispondere e Stiles per un momento si fece serio in viso.

«Peccato, però. Secondo me ogni tanto prenderti una sbronza con i fiocchi ti farebbe bene, sai. Si porta via la tensione.»  Al naso di Derek arrivò il sentore un po’ amaro della malinconia, subito dissolto da una potente zaffata di entusiasmo mentre Stiles tornava a sorridere. «Ma possiamo trovare un modo. Anzi, è deciso! La considero una sfida. Sono sicuro che esiste una maniera per fare andare in orbita anche voi Licantropi senza farvi male. Farò una ricerca e stai sicuro che prima o poi la trovo.»

Derek avrebbe potuto dirgli che non c’era bisogno di cercare: la giusta concentrazione di una strozzalupo molto specifica mischiata con il vino e anche il Lupo Mannaro più resistente poteva provare le gioie dell’ebbrezza e i dolori del dopo-sbornia. Era una scoperta che si diceva avessero fatto millenni prima le Baccanti, durante i loro folli bagordi nell’antica Grecia. Derek non si era mai sentito granché ispirato a provare, anche se a New York c’erano locali specializzati che preparavano l’intruglio in questione a regola d’arte ed erano frequentatissimi. Beh, Stiles l’avrebbe scoperto da solo, poco ma sicuro. Perché rovinargli il gusto di compiere l’impresa e poi vantarsi di essere un piccolo genio che risolveva ogni problema e trovava una risposta per tutto?

Derek sorrise e stava per pescare a sua volta dal più vicino sacchetto di patatine quando il primo razzo salì alto nel cielo, si aprì come un fiore di fuoco e, con il classico ritardo acustico, riempì l’aria con il suo boato esplosivo.

Il cuore di Derek fece un salto nel petto, nemmeno qualcuno gli avesse appena piantato a tradimento gli artigli nel collo.

 

 

 

Un altro fuoco esplose tingendo il buio di viola e Derek si costrinse a fatica a non digrignare i denti. Sul serio, che cosa stupida finire sottosopra per una simile cazzata. Erano solo razzi innocui sparati per divertimento.

Già, ma lo rendevano frastornato e lo facevano sentire vulnerabile. L’udito da lupo andava in tilt perché veniva sovraeccitato e diventava praticamente inutile. Derek aveva l’impressione orrenda per quanto irrazionale che se un pericolo fosse stato in agguato lui non se sarebbe accorto in tempo. Per di più con il vento che tirava verso il loft il suo naso fiutava l’odore delle polveri che bruciavano e la cosa non lo aiutava nemmeno un po’ a rilassarsi e godersi lo spettacolo come stava facendo Stiles che invece era tranquillissimo e continuava a divorare patatine sbriciolandosele addosso peggio di un bambino. Beato lui. Derek aveva una gran voglia di fuggire a infilarsi sotto il letto.

Avrebbe voluto inventarsi un mal di testa e andarsene, ma quella era casa sua e quindi al massimo avrebbe potuto mandar via Stiles e non ne aveva il cuore. Che colpa aveva Stiles se lui era regredito a livello infantile e aveva le paure irrazionali di un moccioso di due anni? Che poteva farci Stiles se gli veniva da comportarsi come un barboncino terrorizzato?

Si disse che doveva sopportare per mezz’ora senza fare tante storie e invece dopo un botto più assordante degli altri finì con il fare la peggior cazzata possibile: si trasformò d’istinto in lupo. Con l’unico risultato di accentuare ulteriormente l’effetto stordente del frastuono che lo infastidiva tanto.

Si districò come poteva dai vestiti e si diede mentalmente del cretino. Mille volte idiota e deficiente!

Ora sì che non sapeva che accidenti fare. Con la pratica aveva imparato a mutare senza distruggere ciò che indossava mentre si trasformava e poi venire fuori dal groviglio di stoffa. Beh, se non altro funzionava con le maglie e con i maglioni. E anche con le giacche. Con i pantaloni e con gli slip molto meno, ma non si poteva avere tutto dalla vita. Dalla prima mutazione involontaria Derek aveva fatto passi da gigante e pazienza se doveva comprarsi spessissimo dei jeans nuovi. In quel momento, in ogni caso, gli abiti a brandelli erano l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni. Ci metteva un attimo, volendo, a trotterellare dentro e ritrasformarsi in bagno per poi uscirne con indosso l’accappatoio. Quando succedeva fuori casa era molto peggio.

Il problema, in quello specifico frangente, semmai era un altro. Si stava rendendo ridicolo. Dato che ormai aveva cambiato forma forse era il caso di fingere indifferenza e non dare troppo nell’occhio.

Davvero, era tutto già abbastanza surreale anche senza che lui schizzasse via mollando lì Stiles di punto in bianco. Anzi, a dire il vero, Derek si aspettava che da un momento all’altro Stiles gli chiedesse che diavolo stava facendo, visto che di norma diventava lupo solo se c’era da combattere o durante i pleniluni in cui era in vena di scorrazzare tra gli alberi.

Stiles, invece, anziché subissarlo di domande o folgorarlo con il suo usuale sarcasmo gli scoccò una lunga occhiata, stranamente silenziosa, e poi si voltò di nuovo a fissare il cielo, illuminato quasi a giorno da una cascata di luce dorata e scintille rosse come tizzoni ardenti. Dopo pochi secondi mise giù il barattolo dei Cheetos e si ripulì le dita sfregando insieme i palmi delle mani e soffiando via un residuo di polvere e qualche granello di sale.

Derek non gli restituì lo sguardo. Era troppo impegnato a morire per l’imbarazzo al pensiero della reazione idiota aveva appena avuto per due cavolo di fuochi d’artificio. Di ritrasformarsi subito non se ne parlava neanche, no. Nemmeno per sogno. Sarebbe stato più imbarazzante che rimanere in quello stato.

Fingendo che la sua fosse una scelta deliberata, Derek sedette dritto e impettito sui quarti posteriori, cimentandosi nella migliore imitazione possibile del cane poliziotto peloso che era stato l’eroe del suo cartone animato quando era un bambino. Assomigliargli non lo faceva sentire meno idiota e fuori luogo, ma era comunque un po’ più dignitoso che rimanersene impalato o sdraiarsi con il muso tra le zampe.

Una nuova serie di scoppi squarciarono la notte a ripetizione, facendo fuggire un paio di piccioni e un povero pipistrello disorientato. Derek tenne duro anche se dentro di lui l’istinto a uggiolare stava montando con la potenza di un’onda di alta marea.

Si poteva essere più cretini?

«Mamma alla fine, nell’ultimo periodo, li odiava i fuochi del 4 luglio.» Stiles aveva parlato con un tono casuale che suonava incongruo rispetto alla potenzialità devastante di ciò che stava dicendo. «La spaventavano, credo. Non me l’ha mai detto. Non mi parlava molto verso la fine e ogni tanto le facevo anche più paura dei fuochi o dei rumori improvvisi. A me a volte gli spettacoli come questo fanno salire l’agitazione. Da piccolo mi eccitavo così tanto che poi papà non riusciva a mettermi a dormire e lo facevo penare per ore. Credo che sia la prima volta che li guardo e mi sento così calmo. E che avevo davvero voglia di guardarli con qualcun altro.»

In forma di lupo Derek non aveva modo di rispondere, ma anche se avesse potuto non avrebbe saputo che parole scegliere. O forse sì. Forse avrebbe trovato il coraggio di raccontare a Stiles che l’ultima volta che aveva visto i fuochi con Laura lei l’aveva abbracciato troppo stretto e lui era andato a un passo dal rivelarle la verità su Kate e sull’incendio. E magari era anche per quello che non li sopportava, a parte tutto il resto. Gli ricordavano che Laura non c’era più e che aveva perso l’occasione di chiederle perdono e di dirle fino a che punto era stata preziosa.

Senza rendersene conto Derek aveva cominciato a spazzare il suolo con la coda e la sua posa da impavido lupo senza timore era andata a farsi benedire mano mano che la sua schiena andava incurvandosi.

Fu proprio mentre cominciava ad avvilirsi sul serio – tanto da scordarsi del rumore fastidioso e perfino dell’accenno di rabbia che aveva provato al pensiero di quanto dolore Stiles doveva aver ingoiato fin da piccolo – che si sentì sfiorare il pelo sulla nuca.

Stiles aveva allungato una mano in silenzio, senza smettere di guardare il cielo.

Per un istante le sue dita rimasero a pochi millimetri dalla pelliccia di Derek, poi affondarono nel folto che gli ricopriva la collottola. Non si mossero in una carezza e neppure strinsero, semplicemente rimasero lì, immobili. Un muto e concreto attestato della sua presenza.

Derek inspirò, seguendo l’impulso animalesco che lo spingeva a indagare prima di tutto con i sensi quando non riusciva a capire qualcosa sino in fondo con il mero l’ausilio della logica.

Nonostante l’ultima cosa che gli aveva detto riguardo a sua madre, Stiles era davvero tranquillo. Nel suo odore o nel battito del suo cuore non si percepiva un briciolo di agitazione.

«Se i fuochi non ti piacciono o ti infastidiscono va bene, Derek. Non c’è nulla di male. Avevo voglia di vederli con te ma possiamo rientrare.»

Lampi di verde e di rosso gli illuminavano il viso, facendolo sembrare un po’ irreale, come una visione in un sogno. Derek però sentiva ancora la sua mano aperta che gli poggiava gentile sul collo e il sorriso che Stiles gli stava rivolgendo era così pieno di calore che veniva voglia di accostare il muso al suo viso e leccargli una guancia. O di baciarlo. Baciarlo sarebbe stata un’opzione fattibile, se Derek non fosse stato troppo rincoglionito da boati e dai sentimenti che non si era aspettato di provare. Ma che gliene fosse venuta voglia indicava se non altro che, anche frastornato e sbalordito, era ancora capace di ricordarsi di non essere soltanto un lupo. Le persone che si vogliono bene si baciano a volte. Capita. È sempre meno assurdo un cretino imbambolato che ti bacia che un lupo che ti riempie la faccia di saliva.

Già, però al momento Derek non era del tutto in sé – o se non altro gli piaceva raccontarsi di non esserlo – quindi emise un breve uggiolio indignato, come a dire «Certo che continuiamo a guardare i fuochi insieme, scemo, cosa ti salta in mente?» e poi si voltò e strusciò il muso contro la spalla di Stiles e sul suo viso, con così tanto impegno che lo fece quasi ruzzolare di lato.

«Ok, ok, ragazzone» ridacchiò Stiles, passandogli in braccio intorno al collo, tutt’altro che scioccato o imbarazzato. A giudicare dall’odore pareva su di giri e parecchio allegro, anche se non aveva ancora toccato neppure un goccio della famosa birra. «Ho afferrato il concetto, restiamo fuori. Non spargere troppi peli sulle mie patatine. Intesi?»

A Derek venne così tanto da ridere che non riuscì a trattenersi e solo quando sentì il suono della sua stessa risata si ricordò che i lupi non sanno ridere e si accorse di essere tornato umano senza rendersi conto di cosa stava facendo.

Avrebbe potuto morire dalla vergogna, perché era in una situazione grottesca e per di più era nudo come il giorno in cui era venuto al mondo. Per un secondo pensò seriamente che sarebbe morto d’imbarazzo, ma il braccio di Stiles era ancora lì attorno al suo collo ed erano così vicini. L’odore di Stiles lo instupidiva e il calore che emanava dal suo corpo era soverchiante. Anche il battito del suo cuore, che si era fatto svelto e assillante, era forte al punto da distrarre l’udito di Derek dall’ennesima raffica di esplosioni.

Stiles avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi infastidito o quanto meno esilarato. Avrebbe dovuto ridere di Derek, non guardarlo occhi negli occhi trattenendo il fiato.

Scordandosi del desiderio di fuggire in cerca di vestiti, Derek si sporse in avanti e lo baciò piano, in un modo casto ed esplorativo, ancora parecchio incerto. Stiles non fece nulla per forzarlo a rendere il bacio più profondo, ma le sue dita si aprirono in una carezza sulla pelle nuda delle sue spalle e Derek si ritrovò a stringerlo per la vita. Il baciò diventò più intimo, pur rimanendo così lento da risultare languido.

Da qualche parte, a quella che ora a Derek pareva una distanza stratosferica, addirittura siderale, una pioggia di comete artificiali e di sfere brillanti che si aprivano fino a svanire nel nulla continuò a esplodere alta sopra le loro teste. Derek non ci faceva più caso. Si era scordato dei fuochi e del disagio che gli causavano.

Non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi di quello che gli stava accadendo, sapeva solo che Stiles odorava di un miscuglio di sentimenti ingarbugliati quanto i suoi, aveva il batticuore e le labbra morbide e ancora un po’ salate per colpa di quello che aveva mangiato. Stupidissimi Cheetos. Eppure i baci di Stiles avevano un sapore perfetto.

La nottata era calda e Derek avvertì un brivido di freddo solo quando, dopo parecchi minuti, lui e Stiles emersero dal bacio e allentarono un po’ l’abbraccio. Per tutto il tempo si erano tenuti sul confine sottile tra la voracità di chi vorrebbe avere tutto e subito e la delicatezza un po’ adolescenziale di chi non sa bene fino a che punto può spingersi.

Derek non baciava qualcuno in una maniera tanto sciocca e da farfalle nello stomaco dai tempi di Paige, e non era certo di capire cosa diavolo gli stava succedendo, però aveva le guance in fiamme e una gran voglia di sorridere senza un motivo sensato al mondo.

Come accidenti ci erano finiti lui e Stiles a pomiciare sotto le stelle come due ragazzini e quando erano terminati quei cavolo di fuochi?

Ormai il cielo era tornato al solito buio rassicurante, in parte dissipato dal chiaro di luna e punteggiato di comunissime stelle. Derek era ancora senza vestiti, accaldato e spettinato come se un ciclone l’avesse travolto, perché a quanto pareva nel baciare a Stiles piaceva passagli le dita tra i capelli. Non che Derek avesse nulla da recriminare al riguardo. Faticava a riprendere l’uso del cervello, figurarsi se poteva soffermarsi su dettagli insulsi. L’unico particolare che non poté fare a meno di registrare fu che lontano dalle braccia di Stiles sentiva freddo. Se fosse reale o metaforico non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Anche se, ok, certo nel secondo caso era proprio fottuto.

Stiles parve riprendersi prima di lui.

«Oh, beh… wow» disse, con un tono alla “Me lo aspettavo ma non me lo aspettavo”. Batté una pacca su una coscia di Derek, gettò uno sguardo fugace verso il basso e ripeté «Wow» e poi si alzò e si scosse come per schiarirsi le idee.

«Vado a recuperarti dei vestiti. Anche se l’ultima cosa al mondo che vorrei è vederti indossarli, che poi è il motivo per cui è meglio che io vada a prenderteli, perché questa cosa è stata proprio… WOW, ma per me non è una cazzata e se anche per te non è una cazzata è il caso che ci andiamo piano ed evitiamo di combinare stronzate.»

Derek chiuse gli occhi, scosse il capo troppo forte e poi annuì. «I vestiti posso recuperarli io» si offrì, giusto per dire qualcosa e non starsene lì zitto a meditare su quanto, una volta tanto, Stiles si stesse dimostrando maturo e ragionevole.

«Oh no, no, no! Non se ne parla» gesticolò Stiles di rimando, sembrando già un po’ meno assennato e raziocinante. «Scordati di alzarti in piedi ora, davanti a me, in quello stato e di riuscire ad arrivare dentro casa senza che io decida che andarci piano è la cazzata del secolo e che il sesso in terrazza è il sale della vita. Scordatelo!  Vado io. Non mangiare troppe patatine mentre non ci sono.»

A Derek venne di nuovo da ridere, alla faccia dell’imbarazzo. Ah, se era fottuto. Ora sghignazzava perfino.

«Conti ancora di concludere la serata sbronzandoti?» chiese, più che altro per stuzzicare Stiles, mai che quello scemo si mettesse in testa che i baci avrebbero cambiato il loro rapporto in qualcosa di melenso e privo di frecciatine e battibecchi.

Stiles, fermo sulla porta blindata che dava nel loft, fece un cenno negativo con il capo.

«La cassa di birra resta in macchina, io però rimango fino a domattina. Mando un messaggio a papà e mi invento una scusa plausibile per fermarmi a dormire. I risvolti imprevisti della serata non possono essere ignorati. Dobbiamo venirne a capo, capire cosa ci sta succedendo e cosa significa. Sono pronto a cavarne piede a costo di passare tutta la notte a baciarti o a fare… cose… finché non mi si accenderà la fatidica lampadina nel cervello.»

Quella volta Derek non si trattenne e rise di cuore, sonoramente, senza alcuna remora. Stiles borbottò qualcosa sul suo essere una persona poco seria e priva di spirito scientifico e poi scomparve dentro casa alla ricerca di un cambio.

Derek rimase ad aspettarlo guardando il cielo e chiedendosi in che ginepraio si stava ficcando. Ne valeva la pena, però. Di quello non aveva alcun dubbio.

Quanto ai fuochi d’artificio, malgrado come era andata a finire, Derek non poteva dirsi sicuro che la prossima volta non l’avrebbero reso nervoso e infastidito. Chissà. Magari, invece, li avrebbe rivalutati e avrebbe imparato ad amarli, proprio come era successo con Stiles.

In fin dei conti anche Stiles era entrato nella sua vita praticamente con il botto e con il tempo era diventato prezioso e importante. Derek ci aveva messo parecchio per riconoscere la bellezza imperfetta e speciale di quel suo cervellino iperativo e brillante, ad apprezzare lo scoppiettio continuo delle sue troppe chiacchiere o a capire quanto calore la sua presenza poteva donare. Adesso però lo sapeva: Stiles era il più bello spettacolo pirotecnico che gli avesse mai sconvolto la vita.


End file.
